prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Havoc
| birth_place = Dartford, Kent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Andre Baker Jon Ryan | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Jim Mcahren (19 March 1984) is a British professional wrestler better known by the ring name Jimmy Havoc. He is known for his work through the British and European independent promotions. Havoc is currently regularly working for International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Insane Championship Wrestling, and is currently on a hiatus from PROGRESS Wrestling and is the former and longest reigning Progress Wrestling champion. Independent circuit (2004–present) Jimmy Havoc trained at NWA UK Hammerlock under Andre Baker and Jon Ryan, alongside the likes of Zack Sabre Jr and Fergal Devitt before making his debut in 2004. Wrestling exclusively under the Hammerlock banner until 2006, he made his first appearances outside of the promotion for Triple X Wrestling where he first started appearing as a "deathmatch" or hardcore wrestler. He quickly became known as one of the top deathmatch wrestlers in Europe, debuting for International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom in 2008, Germany's Westside Xtreme Wrestling in 2009 and appearing on a joint show between WXW and U.S. hardcore promotionCombat Zone Wrestling in 2010. Havoc appeared in European versions of the CZW Tournament of Death in both 2010 and 2012. As of 2013 has made appearances in other independent companies such as Mid-Atlantic Wrestling and Full Impact Pro. In February 2015 he captured the FPW Championship, adding the IPW:UK All-England Championship in March. In August 2015 he became IPW:UK World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Bad Bones in a TLC match. Also towards the end of February 2015 Jimmy havoc made special appearances for Melbourne City Wrestling. His first one was at MCW At Out Best where he Faced Mikey Nichols from TMDK. however he got injured at the St Kilda Festival and missed out on facing Mr Juicy at MCW Uncensored Insane Championship Wrestling (2012-present) On 1 April 2012, Havoc made his debut for Insane Championship Wrestling, "So's Yer Maw". On 24 January 2016 Havoc entered the ICW Square Go! match. PROGRESS Wrestling (2012-2015) Havoc debuted for Progress Wrestling on the Chapter Two event in May 2012 and went on to lose six matches without registering a victory, though became very popular with the Progress fans as an underdog babyface. At Chapter Ten in November 2013 Havoc attacked promoter Jim Smallman and aligned himself with the London Riots, turning heel in the process. Havoc would then use an open contract given to him by Smallman to defeat Progress champion Mark Andrews (who had just wrestled both Paul Robinson and Rampage Brown in consecutive matches) to become champion and pick up his first victory in Progress. In his first title defense at Chapter Eleven, Havoc defeated Zack Sabre Jr. with the help of his newest associate, Progress trainee "The Omega" Isaac Zercher. Havoc was joined at Chapter Thirteen by Paul Robinson, and the group later christened themselves "Regression" as a play on the name of the company and to symbolize their hatred of Progress Wrestling. The group lost its first members at Chapter Fifteen, as the four members of the group (not including Zercher) took on Progress Tag Team champions Eddie Dennis and Mark Andrews, Will Ospreay and Noam Dar in a "titles vs careers" match. Ospreay pinned James Davis of the London Riots, meaning that the Riots were gone from Progress. Havoc eventually lost the title at Chapter Twenty to Will Ospreay in a no disqualification match, with his 609-day reign equaling that of all previous champions combined. At Chapter Twenty-One, Havoc and Robinson were placed in a number one contenders no disqualification match against each other. The two engaged in a bloody contest with Robinson emerging victorious, seemingly signalling the end of Regression. After the match, a beaten and bloody Havoc was helped to his feet by longtime nemesis Jim Smallman, and left the Electric Ballroom to a thunderous standing ovation from a respectful crowd. He has yet to return to the promotion. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2016, 2018-2019) In February 2016, Havoc entered Total Nonstop Action Wrestling saying he had "unfinished business" with Decay's valet Rosemary, Decay would later confront Havoc, with the ensuing beat down leading to Havoc taking on Abyss in a losing effort in a "no disqualification match" on the March 1st episode of Impact Wrestling. On March 4, Havoc teamed with Big Damo for TNA's One Night Only: Joker's Wild pay-per-view losing to Drew Galloway and Mike Bennett. Havoc also unsuccessfully competed for the TNA King of the Mountain Championship in a King of the Mountain match against champion Eric Young, Bram, Big Damo and Will Ospreay on the March 8th edition of Impact Wrestling. Havoc returned two years later on 9 March 2018, during the Impact Wrestling Vs. The UK event. At the event, Havoc wrestled and lost to Sami Callihan in a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat Death match. The following year on 4 April 2019, Havoc returned during Impact Wrestling United We Stand, in a rematch against Sami Callihan. They wrestled in a Monster's Ball match which Havoc lost to Callihan. World Wrestling Entertainment (2017) Havoc wrestled his first WWE match on 21 July during the second house show of the WrestleMania Axxess event, losing a singles match against TK Cooper. All Elite Wrestling (2019-preset) After signing with All Elite Wrestling, Havoc debuted on 25 May 2019, during the pre-show of the AEW Double or Nothing event. There he competed in a 21-Man Casino Battle Royale won by Adam Page. Wrestling facts *Finishing Moves :*''Acid-Rainmaker'' :*''Go Home Driver'' Championships and accomplishments *'Defiant Wrestling' **Defiant Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Primate *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Championship (1 time) *'NWA UK Hammerlock' **NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **PROGRESS World Championship (1 time) **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Mark Haskins *'Triple X Wrestling' **TXW Smash Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Jimmy Havoc's Blog Page Category:1984 births Category:2004 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Full House Wrestling current roster Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:HXC Wrestling current roster Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Legacy Wrestling (UK) alumni‎ Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:NWA Wales alumni Category:Power Trip Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:RAD:PRO Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Wardust Wrestling League alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Adriatic Special Combat Academy alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Red Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster